


Familiarity

by StarlightPhoenix



Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Rarepair, War is called Carmine (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: There was something familiar about Carmine’s sword.
Relationships: Michael/War (Good Omens)
Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984702
Kudos: 6





	Familiarity

There was something  _ familiar _ about Carmine’s sword. 

Michael couldn’t immediately place it. At first glance, there was nothing special about it, and she dismissed it as a familiarity with weaponry in general. Michael had seen hundreds of swords like it before. 

Walking Heaven’s armory, she realizes that she  _ had _ seen hundreds of swords like it before. 

She also realizes that every sword in Heaven but one is accounted for.

“Where did you get that from?” She asks Carmine.

“It was always mine.”

Michael resists the urge to hunt down Aziraphale for losing his sword all the way back in Eden. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble with dialogue!
> 
> You can find me at [cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com](https://cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com/) for more Good Omens stuff! Come say hi, or just lurk around! I also have other Good Omens fics so you should check those out too!
> 
> And of course, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
